You Can Never Have Both
by poodlekin500
Summary: What would you do if your lover was away? Would you sit at home waiting? Go out with a friend? Gray chose to go drinking and invites Lucy along with him. That's when things get blurry. Will Gray's true lover find out what happened that night? [WARNING YAOI.. GRATSU & GRAYLU.]
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: So yeah... This probably sucks but I still hope you enjoy my terrible_ writing _)_

It was a Saturday night, and with the autumn coming closer the air nipped at your skin. Many people just stayed inside, but that didn't stop the blonde from going out that day. She felt alone, she saw all her guildmates getting in and out of relationships, but she was still in solitaire.

She hustled down the streets of Magnolia until she found a bar that agreed to go meet Gray because as he put it was feeling down. So, she wanted to cheer her guildmate up. Maybe if she was lucky, someone at the bar would find her attractive. She just wanted a relationship, so badly.

Don't think she hadn't thought about going out with the ginger. She has. She even went to talk to him about it, but it was a lot more complicated than she ever thought it would be. Basically, they would both have to sign a contract, and if they ever broke up, Lucy would lose his key. Either of them wanted to risk that, so they'll just be friends.

When she entered the bar, it is what you expect. Loud and smelly. This was one of the oldest bars in town, so nothings really changed inside for the past 20 years. Glancing around her eyes glaze upon ebony colored hair, and with no doubt, in her mind, it was Gray Fullbuster, the ice wizard.

She walked up to him, lightly smiling at him as she sat down next to him. He smiled back as he lightly lifted his glass of whiskey up as a greeting. She sighed in relief, knowing that he'd only have on glass thus far and still seemed sober.

She ordered herself a glass of whiskey and quickly gulps it down. Making the ice wizard laugh at the blonde. She pouts, from the laughter. She calmed down after a bit, releasing he had only laughed because of how fast she had done it. So, for her second drink, she drank it slightly slower. After her second whiskey, her head was spinning. She wasn't paying attention to a number of drinks were going into Gray's system. Only what was pumping in hers.

Before too long, Lucy was on her fourth drink of the night. Glancing over to five empty glasses in front of Gray, with his head on the bar. She hears a low groan from the ebony haired man.

She nudges him and says softly as he props her head up with her hand, "You okay, Grayyyy?" A soft groan comes the blonde as well.

Gray lifts his head and looks over at Lucy. A grin appears on his face, much like a smirk, "Perfect, because I'm graced with your beauty".

The bartender stands the both of them, another drink, as Lucy's face turns red. She takes a sip of the strong alcohol before speaking, "Aren't you dating Natsu, Gray?"

Of course, she knew the answer of yes, but that didn't stop her drunk self from hoping they had broken up for some reason.

Gray scoffed at the question, downing the drink he was given, making his throat burn, "What he doesn't know won't kill him," Gray stares at the bottles on the wall as he crosses his arms. Now even Gray's speech is even being impaired by the hard substance. "Plus that knuckle head is on a mission without me," even if these words were slurred you knew he was hurting.

"I mean I feel bad, but I suppose you're right. He doesn't have to know," Lucy turns to him, crosses her arms, but for a totally different reason. Lucy's reason to show off her breasts to the ice wizard.

It seemed to work concluding the next thing she heard from him was, "Wanna go back to my place?" he whispers reached her ears just as he was finishing another drink.

"Yeah, sure," Lucy purred back.

They both stand up from the counter, Gray wrapping his arm around Lucy's waist. They both stumble out of the bar, walking the streets to Gray's apartment; which wasn't very far away. It was still long for the blonde because the air was chilled. Of course, it didn't bother the man she was walking with because he basically is ice.

When they finally got to the apartment, it took Gray a bit to get his keys to unlock the door. When he finally got it unlock it didn't take them long to get in, nor for Gray to slam the door shut. Pinning her to the wall with a smirk on his face.

Lucy hums his name in contact, making Gray rests his rest his forehead on hers. His whispers to her, "Lucy, you're always been out of my grasp. You're always so far away, I want you so bad," If Lucy wasn't drunk, and she didn't know better knowing Gray was drunk; even though in this very moment he didn't seem to be. She would fully believe, maybe it was suppressed feelings that have been hiding, but she wouldn't hold her breath on it.

That being said, Lucy was drunk, so she didn't care if these were true feelings, "I want you too," she says as her eyes close. Her lips part and they manage to find the ice wizard's. His arms wrap around her as they kiss. Jealously burned threw her as she knew deep down that these lips belonged to the dragon slayer.

Gray pulls away from the kiss and stares into her chocolate eyes, "I want you badly," he breathed. Without much warning, Gray's shirt was missing, making Lucy reach up and touch his guild mark on his right pectoral, tracing the Fairy Tail marking. When she finally pulled away from Gray, she started taking off her own shirt, not like it was covering much, to begin with.

They kiss once again, but this time, Gray started to mess with the rim of her skirt. Showing he wanted it off, but just wasn't taking it off yet. Lucy pushes her tongue into the kiss; Gray happily accepts this tongue into his mouth as the two tongues dance around each other. Gray's frost like fingers stop playing with her skirt. Making their way up her back to her bra, with one single movement of his hand, her bra was on the floor. They press their bodies together, but without breaking the kiss; Gray picks Lucy up bridal style. Escorting her to the bedroom, and he still mangers to place her on the bed carefully. Which made them break their kiss.

Lucy, already slightly panting, whispers, "I… want you," her voice cracking. It only seems to make Gray smirk, as he pins her to the bed. They stare at each other; Gray into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes, and Lucy glazing upon Gray's midnight blue eyes.

Lucy hears Gray's low voice, making her blush, "Lucy, I love you so much". Gray leans down and kisses the blonde. Lucy pulls away to respond, "I love you, too Gray," her voice timid, as though trying to keep a secret. It wasn't like Natsu was anywhere near them to hear these words.

Right after their confessions, Gray worked his "magic". Taking whatever was left of their bodies in the manner of mere seconds.

Lucy, much like a child, or as though this is all new to her shyly says to the ebony haired man, "G-Gray, I want you inside me". Lucy's face turning away, only making Gray smirk even more so. Gray kisses the nape of her neck, "Is that a fact?" he teased her.

When Gray finally looked up at her, he saw her nod with eagerness, which only made Gray chuckle. Gray takes his throbbing cock and guides it into the small hole located in her vagina. She gasps when he enters her; Gray rubs her arm, trying to get to relax.

Lucy gasps, "Fuck!" it then turned into a low moan, "You're so big, ngh".

Gray chuckles as he leans down and kisses her passionately, which helped Lucy relax. Within a few minutes, Gray started to thrust in blonde. He started out slow, but as time went on he sped up the thrusting.

Pulling away from her lips only to go to her neck. She moves her neck out of the way for better accuse. Gray is kissing her neck, tenderly, but he does once in a while nip her neck.

He bites her neck a bit harder, making her gasp. Gray pulled away locking eyes, "You're mine," his voice sounding much like a snarl.

Her voice was timid, but she begged Gray to mark her move. Gray didn't see the point of just marking her neck, so he moved down to her breasts. Kisses them and bites down lightly, not to damage Lucy's breasts.

Once he had called it good, he pulled himself away, including removing Gray's still hard dick. You hear a groan from Lucy, being unpleased. He only smirks and licks two of his fingers. Slipping them into her vagina, therefore she doesn't lose the pleasure. Lucy moans from the fingers that move around, moving the small flap that hides the hole.

Lucy, with her eyes closed, she squirms by just the touches Gray gives, "Gray," she breaths. "How are you… nghhhh, so good… at this?" she asked with many pauses.

Gray goes up and nips her ear, whispers into his ear, "You act as though I've only been with Natsu," he grins and laughs lightly, "Plus, he likes it dirty". Moving his kisses down to her neck once again."

"Gray," she moans, "Let's not tell Natsu about this". She might have been Lucy, slightly going back into reality. Knowing if Natsu ever found out about this, he would probably kill someone. Mostly likely to be the one who slept with Gray, which was Lucy. She said this not even remember that Natsu was a nose that even dogs would be jealous of.

That also didn't seem to dawn on Gray because he hummed in agreement and added, "He's too childish to understand". Gray taking his fingers out, only to lick them to taste the sweet virginal fluids. After Gray was done licking it up, he reenters the blonde. Within moments of reentering, Gray cums into her, making them both moan; but getting muffled by the quick kiss.

Lucy's back arched from the hot fluids running into her, as she moaned. Had moved to bite down harder on Lucy's neck after their kiss, which as only made Lucy moan more. When he pulled away, there was a small amount of blood coming from her neck. Nothing dangerous, but that would surely be a mark there in the morning.

Lucy looked to the side and saw the blood. It made her gasp. Gray putting a hand on her face to force her to look into the midnight blue eyes, "That's so everyone knows you're mine, and the only mine".

Gray goes and starts to suck on where the blood was coming out of Lucy's shoulder. Her arms wrapped Gray's broad upper body, her eyes look sad. Maybe it was just due to tiredness, but nonetheless, her eyes looked sad.

"What if Natsu sees these? What do I tell him," she murmurs. Gray looks up and brushes some hair out of her face. "Just say Loki did it or something," Gray shrugs, "Want to keep going, or are you tired?"

This shocked Lucy that he still had the energy to continue, but she just smiles and shook her head, "I'm really tired, so let's go sleep".

Gray smiled back at the blonde, and slowly pulled out of her. He got off her, finding both of their underwears. Throwing Lucy's hers, as he went over to his dresser to slide on sweatpants. Once on, he slides his hands into the pockets and walks into the living room to finds her bra. Bring it back for her to put on. Once it was back on, Gray got into bed; wrapping his arm around Lucy. Lucy gladly cuddles up to Gray, from there Gray kisses the top of her head. Making Lucy look up to only kiss the icy lips of the man holding her.

A smile was on Gray's lips, "Night, Lucy".

"Night, Gray," she pauses for a brief moment, "Love you".

A smile came to his face and said softly as he fell asleep, "Love you too," and within seconds Gray was asleep. It didn't take Lucy long to follow into the land of dreams, and to be woken up tomorrow with splitting headaches.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Well someone has chosen to follow this_ _(So it can't be that bad right?)_ _, so here's the next chapter. I promise I do other stuff with my life. I just happen to have a routine when it comes to writing... A story_ _(Well, it's more like a book)_ _called Hiding in Nowhere (props will change), Beta-read for a friend (Almost done with that, so this will be filled with something else), and now this... Maybe I do have no life... After all, I did all three today)_

Morning time comes around within a blink of an eye. The morning sun peeks through the shades. Both of them toss and turn. Both opening their eyes basically at the same time, both on their backs.

Gray turns to the side, his back facing the blonde, as he grumbles, "Ugh, my head… Fuck, how many drinks did I have last night?" Gray bring his hand up to this throbbing head.

Lucy, not processing that she heard another voice mutters to herself, "My head, ugh".

Gray, on the other hand, heard a voice, and it wasn't a voice he wasn't use to being woken up too. He looks over his shoulder and sees the blonde. "L-L-Luc-Lucy," Gray struggles to say her name as he quickly jumps out of bed, only to fall on the floor.

From hearing her name, she looks over to see Gray, without a shirt. Clearly, this was normal for him but she looked down and saw she was just in her bra and underwear. "G-Gray," she gets out of the bed, pulling the sheet around her.

Gray looks around to see where he was. He was in his apartment, and Lucy was there. Even though it was obviously a stupid question, he asked anyways, "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"I have no fucking idea!" she screamed at him. She saw his mouth open, as he pointed to where the sheet wasn't covering her undergarments. "I don't know why I'm in my underwear!" she shouts the answer before he could ask. She finds her skirt and slides it on. Not seeing her shirt in the bedroom and leaves and finds it by the front door.

At this point, Gray and put on a T-shirt and followed Lucy out there. She was putting her hair up in a bun while looking for her shoes. Gray watches her as she does this, but notices red and purple marks on her neck. He wasn't going to say anything, but she was about to leave his apartment for the world to see.

"Lucy, you might want to put your hair back down," she looked back at the ice wizard in confusion.

He points to his own neck for her to understand, "You got hickeys on your neck," he pauses not remembering them from yesterday. "Who you'd you get them from?"

Lucy looks at Gray in horror and as she darts to the bathroom. By the time Gray got there, Lucy was cursing under her breath as she was pulling down her shirt to see all the bruises.

Gray hears her murmur to herself, "Where the hell did I get these from! I'm still a virgin!"

He chuckles at the statement, "A virgin? I find that hard to believe". He wasn't lying, Lucy was one of the most beautiful girls in the guild.

She turned to him and glared, "Shut up, Gray! Tell me what the hell happened last night!"

"Oh yeah, because I'm the one to ask. There isn't any reason at all that Erza and Natsu tell me not to drink. Nope, not one reason," Gray's sarcasm just vexed Lucy even more.

"If you think I know, well I don't!"

"You're the one who woke up in your bra and underwear at my place!" Realizing after, that doesn't mean that automatically that would make her remember the events of last night.

"You're the one who invited me to go get drinks with you last night!" Throwing this who would remember game right back at him.

"You could have said no! If you said no I probably wouldn't have gone out! Just sat at home, being," Gray closed his eyes, not finishing his thought. He knew why he wanted to drink. He wanted to drink because Natsu had chosen to go on a mission without him, and he doesn't like being alone.

They stood there, while Gray had his eyes shut and Lucy bit her lip. She broke the silence, "Hey, do you think maybe you're the one who gave me these hickeys?" She prayed that's all they did.

His eyes snapped open, "W-What? I'm not into that kind of thing". Gray lying between his teeth, and Lucy knew it. Everyone in the guild knew for sure Natsu loved to mark Gray up, they just tried to hide it by doing it on his hips and thighs. It worked if Gray didn't fully undress so often. If he really hated it, Natsu would try and control himself.

Lucy pointed at them, "Well, I didn't have them yesterday, so who the hell gave them to me?"

Gray really hoped it wasn't him so gave them, because he would have a certain someone who would probably kill him if he found out. Gray tried and think of a logical way that they could have gotten there, "I don't know, did you summon Loki last night?"

Lucy didn't want to straight out admit, but she was sure it was Gray. She couldn't see who else have, and it did come across her mind that maybe Loki had done it. If he somehow did, it still wouldn't make sense to her, so she voiced it, "If it was Loki, why did I wake up in your bed, and not my own?"

Lucy got him there, "I don't know". He slides down and sits on the floor and rubbed his chin, "What do you think we should do?"

"I really don't know," she whispered. Thoughts filled her mind, she knew Gray, and he was a good friend. Did they get so drunk that he took her virginity? If he did, did they use a condom? Even if they did, there was still a possibility of pregnancy, and she always knows how Natsu will react.

He shakes his head to snap himself of his own thoughts, "Let's not talk about this, not until we know what happened for sure". Gray basically implying that Lucy should ask Loki, just in case. He slowly stands up, gliding his hand threw his hair as he spoke, "You should probably go home and grab a scarf if you're going to the guild".

"Was planning on it," she stared at her feet, and when she looked up Gray had disappeared to his room to put jeans on. Once she heard tossing of clothes, she walked into the room, biting her lip. Gray was doing his belt when she spoke, "Just because last night is a blur, do you think I should take a pregnancy test or something?"

He looked over at her, and shrugged, "If you honestly think you lost your virginity than go for it. But don't they take like two weeks to work or something like that".

"I might, it's just I'm so confused," her voice is soft, she looks down and plays with her hands.

He walks over to her, and places a hand on her shoulder, "We both are, the only other thing that I can think of are thoses morning after pills".

She shakes her head, "We don't even if it went that far, and if it did, I guess we're cross that path if anything comes of it".

"Yeah, I guess".

"I'll just wait and take a pregnancy test".

Gray rubs his neck, "Um, alright," he looks into her eyes. "Do you think we should go to the guild?"

"Y-Yeah," she responded, trying to smile.

"We'll stop by your place first, so you can get a scarf. That and if you want to change".

"Sounds like a plan".

Gray slips on his shoes, at the front door. He opens the door and they leave, but not before he locks his door. They make their way to the streets. It was still chilly, well for Lucy. Gray was of course just fine. She was jealous of both Gray and Natsu for this. She knew the cold didn't really bother Erza, but if it was bad she could get cold. Unlike those two. They walked down the streets until they got to Lucy's apartment. She ran upstairs to change, and grab a scarf, as Gray stood downstairs waiting.

Finally, she came down. She wore much like she did yesterday, a skirt, but this time she put a long sleeve crème V-neck. A pink scarf was wrapped around her neck, and if Gray didn't know, he wouldn't think she was hiding hickeys.

They make their way to the guild, once inside, Lucy regretted wearing the sweater. With so many people in there, and many like her don't like the cold. So, they turned the heat up. Waiting for both of them, was the mighty red head, Erza.

She didn't look very happy to see them, or at least together. She walked up to them and signaled for them to follow. They followed her to the back out the guild, where fewer people were. Both of them scared of what Erza wanted, so they didn't notice a certain wizard was back and was sitting in a booth.

Erza's eyes were cold, so much that they gave Gray chills, "Why did I see you two walk into a bar last night? Gray you aren't supposed to be drinking".

Both of them stood there, frozen. Both choking on words to be spoken to Erza. From where the Dragon Slayer was sitting her could tell both of their scents became nervous, so he got up from his sit to check up on his boyfriend. After all, Erza is just a scary person. Within, earshot with all the noise that's happening in the guild, he hears Erza say softly, "I know it was you two who walked into that bar, so don't lie to me".

Natsu was engulfed in flames. He knew how Gray was when he got drunk, and he was with Lucy of all people? What the hell did that bastard do?

Both Gray and Lucy aren't when they heard the snarl, "WHAT?" Gray prayed he was dreaming. Natsu wasn't supposed to get home until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Once again... I am back... Still, don't see why people follow this story, but okay... ummm I don't know... please give me feedback or something... Also, I'm a terrible human being, and I've had this chapter done for the past few days but keep forgetting about it. I write in school, okay? And I can't update there...)_

Natsu was engulfed in flames. He knew how Gray was when he got drunk, and he was with Lucy of all people? What the hell did that bastard do?

Both Gray and Lucy turned when they heard the snarl, "WHAT?" Gray prayed he was dreaming. Natsu wasn't supposed to get home until tomorrow.

Gray closed his eyes, and murmured, "Shit".

Neither Gray nor Lucy was very surprised when Erza repeated herself to tell the pink haired wizard, "Last night I saw Gray and Lucy go into a bar".

Of course, Lucy acted surprised but she really wasn't, "Oh crap".

Gray slowly turned to face the fire wizard with an awkward smile, "I didn't drink that much last night. I swear, Natsu".

"Me either," Lucy squeaked out.

Erza's arms are crossed, as she taps her foot as she made a thought out loud, "From what I can remember neither of you can hold your alcohol very well".

Both Gray and Lucy shoot a glare back at Erza because she's not helping their case. Natsu was scowling, and honestly, everyone was surprised that Natsu hadn't thrown someone across the room.

"Why were you two together at a bar!?" Natsu shouted. He looked over at Lucy, which made her shiver, "Lucy, explain what happened!"

Lucy bit her lip, knowing if she lied Natsu would be able to smell it on her, so she timidly said, "Well, I don't remember much. What I do know had Gray invited me for drinks, and that's about all I can remember".

Erza's eye brow raised, "You blacked out?"

"I t-think," Lucy responded softly.

Natsu takes a step forwards towards Lucy, and she tugs on her scarf. Making her cough, she looks up into Natsu's green eyes, "Since when did you start wearing scarfs? It's like 100 degrees in here," Natsu questioned. He looked down and sees small marks on her neck. He looked up at Gray, making the area around him heat up, "Did you do this to her?"

Only the three of them knew what Natsu meant. Erza was in the dark. Gray cursed under his breath, "Maybe Loki did it," were the only words that were able to form.

Lucy not wanting Gray get to punch for something they don't even know if he did, "Yeah, Natsu, I don't think Gray would do this. But I really see Loki doing something stupid like this".

Natsu looked down once more at the markings. They surely looked like Gray's bite marks, and it made flames go around Natsu's body, "I'm going to beat the shit out of you, Ice-of-brains!" Natsu shouted as he left of the blonde.

Gray put his hands up in as though guns were pointed at him, as he slowly backed away, "C-Calm down, Natsu".

"Yeah, Natsu, you need to calm down," Lucy said softly.

Erza felt she needed to chime in once again, with her lack of help, "I've never seen you two agree so much".

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST," Natsu shouted and he punches Gray in the stomach. Gray flew back hitting his back again the bar in pain.

"Natsu! Stop," Lucy ran in front of Natsu, trying to stop him from completely murdering Gray.

Happy flies in seeing Gray slowly getting up from what looked like a fight. He just didn't know with whom, so the blue cat flew up to his friend's shoulder and whispered, "Why is Gray against a bar?"

Natsu looked over at the exceed, "Gray and Lucy went to a bar together, and he ended up giving her hickeys!" Natsu snarled.

"I thought you and Gray were together?" Happy questioned as he tilted his head.

"Fuck," Gray groans rubbings his head. He snaps his head up and shouts, "NATSU! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF IT WAS ME! IT VERY WELL POSSIBLE THAT LOKI HAD DONE IT AND NOT ME!"

"Natsu! I know Gray is in love with you! Why would he do this to me?" Lucy tries and defends Gray as she points to her neck.

"Yeah, well, we're not together anymore," Natsu says bitterly as he looks Gray. He then looks up his blue friend, "Let's go bother Gildarts, Happy".

Natsu than storms out of the guild, not one getting in the way of the dragon slayer. They knew if they did he would rage hell. The blue cat looked around with confusion all over his face. As Happy scanned around the room he face turned sad when he looked at Gray. He turned away and followed Natsu out the doors.

Everyone in the guild was shocked, it was only Erza would manage to get some words out, "Well then".

Gray's hand went into a fist, as he sprang up and run after Natsu shouting, "Natsu! Get back here!"

Gray hears Natsu call back, "Nope!" As he kept walking along.

Gray starts to sprint, but at some point, he gets hold of his shoulder, "Natsu!"

Natsu looks back at the raven haired man with fire in his eyes, he scowls at the man, "If you want me to forgive you, it's not happening".

"What the hell did I do? For all we know it could have been Loki!"

He snorted, as he crossed his arms, "You obviously drank too much to remember, so who says it wasn't you".

"I maybe had four drinks! Even if it was me, I doubt it went anywhere past that!" Gray pleaded with Natsu.

"I'm still mad," Natsu says, refusing to even look at the ice wizard.

Gray tries to get Natsu to look at him, but it all fails. Gray took a deep breath, trying one more plea, "Please, Natsu! You have to forgive me!" Gray closes his eyes as it begins to crack, "I-I can't lose you, please. I'll get down on my hands and knees if that's what it will take".

Natsu sighs and Gray prays that Natsu was giving in, but he was wrong. Natsu turned to Happy and asked, "Happy, could you fly me out of here?"

Within moments they heard the cats, "Aye, Sir!" wrapping his tail around the wizard. Lifting him up into the air as they started to flew off.

Gray looking down at the ground, a few tears slipping out of his eyes, "N-Natsu… Please".

Natsu looks down at Gray sadly. Thinking maybe he was just so mad that he made the marks look like Gray's in his head, "Happy, wait".

The blue cat was confused, but he did slowly being Natsu back down to the ground. When they landed the cat heard Natsu question Gray, "Gray, do you promise it wasn't you?"

Gray's head looked up in a flash, clearly he was surprised that Natsu came back down, "Y-Yes! Yes, Natsu, I promise it wasn't me!"

"Okay," Natsu says softly, giving a faint smile, "I'll forgive you".


	4. Chapter 4

**_(Sorry for the long ass time it took for you guys to get this chapter. Had to deal with the end of high school and the beginning of college. Summer flew by and before I knew it, it's already December. I'm 99% sure I've said this is based off a roleplay I did with a few friends. I finally used copy and paste to put it into a word doc, so I should be able to stick to normal uploads._**

 ** _P.S. This story will be cliché in some way, but in other ways, hell no.)_**

Gray's head looked up in a flash, clearly, he was surprised that Natsu came back down, "Y-Yes! Yes, Natsu, I promise it wasn't me!"

"Okay," Natsu says softly, giving a faint smile, "I'll forgive you".

"Really?" his voice breaks. His knees give in forcing him to crouch. His face hides in his lap, so no one may see his pathetic tears. "Oh my god. Thank you, Natsu, Thank you!" He knew if Natsu couldn't tell by his shaky voice, he for sure could smell the salty tears. Soon he feels warm arms wrap around his body, pulling him close. He hides his face in the nook of Natsu's neck. He hears also whisper softly, "If this ever happens again, it's over".

He nods slowly and wraps his arms around Natsu; looking for strength, "I promise… It won't happen".

Happy always got awkward when emotions flew high between Gray and Natsu. His small blue paw scratched his ear and then let his wing out for takeoff. "This is weird," he muttered then starts to yell, "I'm going home, Natsu!" He flies away before Natsu can even look over at his blue friend.

Natsu pulls Gray to his feet after he felt the tears stop. He didn't want to embarrass Gray with the public seeing on of Fairy Tail mages crying on the street. He considers Gray's blue eyes and smiles softly. "Want to go do something? You can pick," trying his best to cheer him up. Even though there was a nagging feeling for him to just run. Get away from Gray before he gets too involved.

Gray smiles back and rubs his neck. His hand runs up into his hair. "I don't know, I really think you should pick". Knowing because how much he fucked up. His brain goes wild with all the things Natsu could pick, "J-Just no shopping, I can't stand it…."

Natsu gives his big child-like smile, "We could go on a mission! We haven't done that for a while". Gray slightly laughs knowing he should've known. His focus comes back when Natsu groans. Gray arches his eyebrow. "Erza is at the guild, let's not go there…. I'm out of ideas". His green eyes closed as he crosses his arms.

Natsu's green eyes snap open when he hears a lower whisper, "Shouldn't I be more scared of Erza?" he watched the raven look up to the heaven for answers. He hums softly before speaking, "The only thing I can think of is either going to one of our places, or to a café". He shrugged not knowing what else to say.

Natsu smiles brightly, "We can get lunch from the café and go eat at the park". He bounced around like a child, forcing Gray to laugh. Natsu may be an idiot, but he was his idiot.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Just… don't break anything".

"I'll try not to!" Natsu laughs running ahead to the café just down the way. He looks back seeing Gray is walking rather slowly. He sprints back to Gray. Grabbing hold of his lover's arm, pulling him along.

"Tell me, why do I feel like a dog being walked by his master. I don't need to be dragged, I know where it is," Gray teased.

"Because you let me lead you, so try keeping up," Natsu laughs while giving his award-winning smile. When they got there, they ordered their food. Gray just got a plain sandwich, and it seemed like Natsu ordered half the café. Once they get their food, Natsu goes ahead to the park. This time not caring that he's much father than Gray. When Gray got to the park, he was surprised not seeing pink hair flying from end to end. He was sitting peacefully on a bench.

Gray walks over to Natsu, patting him on the head before sitting down. "Good, sit and don't break anything".

Natsu takes a bite of one of his many sandwiches, "It's not like I try and destroy things". Without much effort, what seemed like the first sandwich disappeared.

He takes another bite of his sandwich, and looks down, "You always somehow destroy something, then you have Erza coming after you".

He watches Natsu scowl and murmurs, "She always catches me somehow". His green eyes looked as though he was putting a plan together. Probably another failed why he'll get caught if he does destroy anything.

Natsu looks up when he hears Gray chuckle, "Well, she a demon when she's angry".

They both finished up their lunches and sat there. Enjoying the autumn breeze. Natsu leans back looking at the still clear sky. Above he sees the blue exceed flying above, only to fly down near his adoptive father's head. "Natsu, there isn't any food at home," he pouts and goes on before Natsu can respond. "You ate it all, and I'm hungry".

Natsu sighs, and mentally doing incorrect math in his head for his "budget". He looks over to Gray and says softly, "Want to come help us get some food for my place? We could do something after".

A slight smirk appears on his lips, "Sure, why not".

The two men stand up, and start walking towards the market. Happy felt lazy and just sat on Natsu's shoulder. The store owners didn't seem to be surprised that Natsu and Happy were back alright for another trip. They would probably be back within a few days. It seemed to be lasting them awhile. Three days placed since that time. Gray spent most of his time over at Natsu's. The only times they left is when Natsu and Happy went fishing in the stream behind their house.

Gray felt on edge. Being watched to see if he was truthful. He hoped he was being truthful with Natsu about the whole thing, but he had his doubts. He was standing in the kitchen with the fridge open. Not sure if he wanted to grab anything, or just liked it for the cool air. "Find anything?" he hears Natsu ask him as he enters the area. Gray eyes a pack of beer in the fridge. He looks up and smiles, "Kinda".

Natsu's eyebrow raises with some concern, "We just went grocery shopping three days ago, there should be something to eat".

Gray had to chuckle because he's seen it where they had to go shopping the next day, but he didn't say anything. At the moment, he didn't want to piss off the Dragon Slayer.

Gray looked back at the beer, he needed something to take him off the edge. But, would just get yelled at for grabbing one? He didn't want to take the chance of him being in the area. "Natsu, I think I left something in the bedroom. Can you get it for me?"

Natsu slowly turns around and walks to the bedroom, "What is it?" He looks over at Gray. He watches as he slowly holds up his wrist showing his bracelet was not around it. Natsu nodded and went into the bedroom to look.

Quickly, Gray takes a beer and opens it with ease. He takes a sip of the bitter alcohol. It didn't take too long for him to hear a growl and shouting, "Gray! What the hell are you doing! You know you shouldn't drink!"

"Having a beer, one beer isn't going to do anything," he rolls his eyes as he walks into the living room. Before he has a chance Natsu shoves the bracelet into his free hand.

Natsu glares at him, "But only one".

Gray smiles and puts the bracelet back on. What Natsu didn't know is that he should have taken the beer when he had a chance, and never bought any in the first place. Within the hour he snuck two more. Natsu thought he was taking his time with the one, which made him happy. When he sees him finish his third, which he thinks is his first, he notices something is off. It put of been all in his mind, so he focusses was on the TV. His ears were listening for the fridge door to open. _He promised. Just one._ Gray walks over to Natsu, slinging his arms around his lover's neck. Just in the perfect position to nibble on his ear. Which he does. Natsu turns slightly ready for whatever comes, but his sense is assaulted by the smell of beer of his lover.

"How many beers did you have? I told you only one!" Natsu snarled as he tried to pull away.

"A few… I don't see what the big deal is," changing his attention from the ear to the neck.

"Gray, you know you don't handle alcohol well! How many times do we have to tell you this!" Natsu yells at him, because he still thinks he can get through to him. Which he thought he did, Gray pulled away. Walking so he was in front of the pink haired man. Gray slowly takes his shirt off, which was still magically on, then comes closer. Sitting on the Dragon Slayer, and playing with his locks.

"Hm, I don't see the fuss in it. Maybe you need to be punished for that".

Natsu's breath picked up, he hated how horny Gray got when he was drunk. "Gray knock it off!" He pushes Gray to the ground, luckily Gray didn't hit his head on anything".

Gray's face still had a plastered with a lewd smirk. "Oh~ I think you like the idea". He gets up from the floor, and before he could react Gray dragged him into the bedroom. Pushing him to the bedroom, and from the nightstand, pulling out a pair of handcuffs which were used to bound Natsu to the headboard. Natsu pulls on the handcuffs, "Gray! Stop this!"

Soon Natsu's scarf is pulled off and he feels small pecks on his neck. He hears the low husky voice, "Natsu, you shouldn't refuse your master".

He grits his teeth, pulling on the handcuffs once more. His metal frame not even denting yet. He tries to kick the drunk man off, but fails. _I'm not in the mood for this, you drunk ice princess!_ Knowing now, even if he screams it, Gray will not listen.

Gray pulls away to look over Natsu. He raises his eyebrow, "Do I need to tie your feet down, too?"

"Gray! Stop screwing around!" If Gray was not drunk he would have known he was getting the death glare, not that Natsu would really kill him. Well, not now. He was pissed, but not enough to kill anyone. And, sure as hell not pissed enough to kill his boyfriend, but it made him think. Maybe Gray was the one who did give Lucy those hickeys.

Gray frowned, "Oh, did I make the dragon mad?" his voice was mocking, which only pissed Natsu off even more. "Maybe I should make you wait". The next thing Natsu knew Gray had gotten off him. He watched as Gray went into the living room, and put his shirt back on. Gray was out of sight. He just heard the heavy oak door open then close. Natsu blinks a few times, trying to remember if that was really the sound of his front door. _Did he just… did he just leave me here?_ "Gray?" he questioned aloud. When he got no response he snapped, "Gray! You can't just leave me here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Gray frowned, "Oh, did I make the dragon mad?" his voice was mocking, which only pissed Natsu off even more. "Maybe I should make you wait". The next thing Natsu knew Gray had gotten off him. He watched as Gray went into the living room, and put his shirt back on. Gray was out of sight. He just heard the heavy oak door open then close. Natsu blinks a few times, trying to remember if that was really the sound of his front door. _Did he just… did he just leave me here?_ "Gray?" he questioned aloud. When he got no response he snapped, "Gray! You can't just leave me here!"

Natsu kept pulling on the handcuffs for hours. He got a small dent in the frame. _Well, they did their job. I told them I didn't want it to break easily._ Natsu sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment then heard the door open. Maybe it was Happy, he was sure Gray left the key somewhere around the house. He was wrong. He got a stronger smell of alcohol, but that wasn't all. There was another scent. Cherry blossoms? It didn't take long for Gray to come to the doorway to the bedroom. He had what seemed like a prostitute hanging onto him. She had long brown hair. He didn't smell anything on her. Maybe smoke, but that was probably it. He thought how stupid she looked with her bright blue eyeshadow over her darkened eyes. Her bright red lipstick. She looked like a fucking clown in her snippy outfit that left nothing to the imagination.

"Hiya," Gray said with a crooked smile.

Natsu pulled on the handcuffs again, hoping this time something would break, "GRAY! What the hell are you doing!? Get that girl out of my house, and let me go!"

He watches as the blue eyes roll, and pull away from the brunette. He walks into the bathroom just off his bedroom. Natsu didn't dare let his eyes off him. _What is he looking for?_ Soon he sees him pull a hand towel from under the sink. He leaves, only to climb onto Natsu. Natsu snarls, but it soon fades for the fact that Gray shoves the towel into his mouth. "Nah, I'm going to hang out with Diamond".

 _What the hell kind of name is that?_ He tries to scream at Gray, then spits out, but even if he's drunk he used his magic. Putting the ice, he's been practicing so it wouldn't easily melt by his flames. _Fuck, this is going to take forever._

Gray gets offs only to wrap his arm around the girl named "Diamond". They go into the living room, he watches as Gray gets more and more wasted. Hearing the screech that she called a laugh. Natsu closed his eyes hoping all of this would pass quickly. His eyes sprung open when he left something heavy land on him. Gray had pushed Diamond onto the bed, therefore Natsu. _Are they… Are they fucking making-out on my body!_ He tried to kick them off, but Gray just moved onto his legs, so he couldn't move them as easily. It went on for hours. One thing he was surprised by is that he didn't freaking fuck the girl on him, no instead he got to watch her give his boyfriend (Well, not for long after this) a blowjob. Either of them caring that Natsu was screaming the whole time. The bed frame now had a nice dent in it, but not enough for it to snap in half. At some point, Gray passes out, and he watches the girl find both their wallets wiping them clean. She gave Natsu a small wave goodbye as she left.

Natsu keeps trying to get free but passes out at some point. He still manages to wake up before Gray. At this point, he's able to spit the towel out. He gets his legs free and is able to throw the raven's unconscious body off the bed, "GRAY! GET YOUR ASS UP!"

Gray groans and rubs his head, "Ughm my head…" he looks up and sees Natsu handcuffed to the bed, "Natsu?"

"You hungover bastard! Get me out of here!" Natsu screams, which clearly made Gray cringe from the noise.

"Will you be quiet! I have a god damn headache!"

Natsu's fists become engulfed in flames, and he growls, "I wonder why now fucking get me out of these!"

Gray slowly stands up as he rubs his eyes, "Why are you handcuffed to the bed?"

"Because I enjoy it, ice for brains," clearly being sarcastic. "Now get me out of here!" He pulls on the handcuffs again.

Gray walks into the bathroom and turns the water on, "Give me a minute".

As he's splashing water onto his face he hears Natsu once again yell at him, "You never listen, Gray! Why the hell did you get drunk, and did you really have to bring that chick to my place?!"

Gray looks down and watches the water run into the drain, the looks up and glares at the man cuffed, "I DO LISTEN, AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? A CHICK?"

"Oh? I'm guessing you don't remember, again! You brought a chick from the bat here, and made out on top of me!" bellowed the dragon slayer.

Gray slams the water off, and crosses his arms, "'What? I would never do that".

"But you did! Trust me, I was there," He was now mocking Gray.

"You're lying to me".

"Why would lie to you?"

"Because you're still mad at me".

"I wasn't until you did it all over again," Natsu cried out.

Gray slowly leaves the bathroom and goes to the bedroom door, "I don't believe you". He watches to see if Natsu's eyes change, but they don't. They are still cold. He flips Natsu off in rage, "Go fuck yourself, I'm leaving".

Gray storms out of the room, collecting his things. Before he has a chance to leave Natsu hollers out, "GRAY! AT LEAST GET ME OUT OF THESE HANDCUFFS!"

"YOU SAID YOU LIKED IT, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY THERE YOU JACKASS!" Gray slams the front door shut.

Flames cover over Natsu's body and pull down onto the cuffs once more, breaking them into two. He gets up and finds the key to undo them from his wrists. There were black and blue all over, therefore he hated using these things. He rubbed his wrists, then finds thick bracelets he uses to wear when they did use them.

Natsu ran out of his house and followed this scent the best he could. He kicked the doors opens and looked around for the bastard. He finds Erza, "Where's Gray?"

Erza looks up from her cake that Mira had only given her minutes before, "I saw him go into the back, why?" She looks at Natsu and sees he's wearing his rather thick bracelets. She grabs hold and pulls the band out just enough for her to peer inside. "What happened?" She asks softly when she sees the bruises.

"That doesn't matter right now! I'm going to go beat the little princess into the ground," Natsu tries to pull away, but Erza tightens her grip.

Her eyes turn serious, "What did he do, Natsu?" Everyone thought they were on better terms now, and she could tell he was pissed.

"Well, he's the one who did this," he tries to pull his wrist away but fails. "Is that enough of a reason?"

Erza sighs, and says softly, "Thought you two choose not to uses handcuffs anymore". Knowing that this was the only time he wore them. No one really thought anything of it, but Natsu doesn't like that much change, yes, it's little; but it was enough for her to ask last time.

"He was drunk again. Okay?" He murmurs as he glares at her. "Can I go beat the living shit out of him now?"

"Don't kill him," she sighs softly and let's go of his wrist. Before he had a chance to get too far away she called out to him, "Give him a punch from me as well, for being drunk again".

"Sure," he slightly smirks and goes to the back where he sees Gray sitting on the hill. "Gray!?"

Gray doesn't even both to look at him, "What do you want".

"Well first off," Gray heard him getting closer. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he shouts as he punches Gray square in the jar. He watches Gray up his hand up to where he was punched, "That's from Erza!"

"THE HELL! WHY THE HELL IS THAT FROM ERZA!" he screamed. He realized Natsu was pissed at him, but why her!

"Because she told you not to get drunk again. Then look what you do! Exactly that! Anyone would be pissed off at that!" Natsu shouts back. Gray found it irritating that he knew that he didn't understand why someone else was pissed at him. Guess they had been together long enough to somewhat read each other's mind. Even if it wasn't always a relationship.

"YOU KNOW, I REALLY DON'T CARE NOW! WHY DON'T YOU GO THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Gray stands up quickly, and returns the punch, with his fist encased in ice.

Natsu slightly smirks after being punched in the gut, "Gladly. Because we. Are. Over. And there will no forgiving this time". He once more punches Gray in the face. "THAT WAS FROM ME!" He calls out as he starts to leave.

"YOU KNOW, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! I DON'T WANT TO DATE A MORON, ANYWAYS!" Gray knew it was a lie, he loved the idiot. Maybe if he told himself that enough times it would become true.

 _ **(A/N: Haha, I wasn't lying. Well, then I felt bad again. Only this time, I would get excited that I had a new chapter to read or something, then it telling me someone favorited or followed. Why? ANYWAYS! I was looking over the chapters, not even realizing I choose a season in the first chapter, but still picked the correct one for chapter four! Haha! FIVE HIGH! -no one comes- Okay... I'll just sit here and write, or what anime, or maybe I should do my homework.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get out. School is kicking my ass as well as my job. I also want to blame the fanfictions I follow, damn they are good at updating, then I get distracted until I'm done reading. They also make me want to write, so that's the good news. Also, chapters will be getting longer because if I keep going at the pace I'm going, this will be a long ass fanfiction **)**_

Natsu rushes into the guild, making a V-line to the request board. All eyes were on him from their screaming at one another. Natsu paid no attention to him, but he did, in fact, jump a little when Erza came to stand next to him. He couldn't tell if she saw it, and he wasn't going to bring unneeded attention to himself.

Erza clears her throat to help Natsu she's going to be speaking to him. It was a low whisper so only the two of them could hear. "Sounds like you two were really fighting". She knew she could speak at a normal level with how loud the guild can be, but this also showed Natsu he shouldn't scream his problems at her for everyone to know.

His green eyes glared at her then at the board. He swipes a mission about fighting some monsters that took over a village West of here. He stares at the paper until Erza's glance gets too much for him. "Yeah, but he's an ice-brained idiot," he muttered back.

Erza sighs thinking this is all about Gray getting drunk. It's true, she also hated him that way, but it was also for his own safety. Gray did stupid shit when he was drunk, and didn't want to see him get killed by taunting someone. "Everyone has their faults. Please don't hold it against him," she was now trying to make eye contact with the Dragon-slayer, but he wasn't having it.

Natsu stuffs the request in his pocket. His lips were so closed together Erza wasn't about to hear Natsu explain the night before with the handcuffs nor the drunk girl. She was about to hear him say he was going to hold it against him.

Erza knew it was fruitless to try and get Natsu to explain again without the whole guild finding out. She shrugged and finally spoke at a normal level, so she could walk away, "I'm not your mother, so I can't make you do anything".

Natsu thought that was bullshit, Erza would force them to do things even if he didn't want to. He smiled a little knowing that she wasn't going to push the topic of Gray anymore. She wanted them to be happy but could tell they were. So, I'd be best to go their opposite ways. Maybe they could become friends again in the future, but he also knew Igneel always said you never know what the future holds. Natsu quickly shows the mission to Mira before heading out. As he left he groaned knowing it would take over a week to walk there, so he'd most likely have to take the train.

Natsu rushed pasted Lucy's house not thinking about her. Just hoping to get the train ride over with. Lucy, on the other hand, was sitting on her bed with a million thoughts. Not sure which to focus on. She chocolate brown eyes look slightly up when she sees a warm orange glow.

In front of her stood Loki. He straightens the dark suit he wore, then sat next to her. He watches her behind his glasses with his green eyes. When she said nothing, he clears his throat, "Lucy, you seem upset. Is something wrong?"

She tried to look away from him. From being around humans for so long, he got pretty good at reading emotions. She wanted to believe everything was alright, but she knew if she faced him. He'd know, he always knows. It's a breath of fresh air knowing he'll always be there to listen, but also damn annoying when she wanted to be by herself. "Hm, everything is fine," he looks down at her nails, and out of reflex starts to pick at them.

Clearly, the ginger didn't believe her. He didn't want to force her to talk, but that wasn't going to stop him from asking again, "Are you sure? If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I'll stop asking, but it seems like it's bothering you, so I think you should talk to someone about that". Cautiously he puts his arm around her shoulder. His arms were open to her if she just wanted to lean in and cry. He knew bottling the emotions wasn't good for her, but sometimes crying was enough.

He stops picking at her nails only to start nipping at her knuckle. Her voice was meek, and Loki could hardly make out her words, but he did. "I don't know…."

Loki reassures the blonde. He kept whispering to her that she can't bottle this out. She needs to talk to someone, and it didn't have to be him. He was already there, so he did think it should be fine, but he wasn't going to hold it against her if this was a "women" problem or something.

She looks into his eyes through his tinted glasses, "Can I ask you an odd question?"

He smiles seeing that she is willing to open, he slightly rubs her shoulder in hopes to comfort her, "Sure, anything". He gives her a warm smile.

She opens her mouth to speak but closes her eyes. If they were open they'd be staring at her nails, which she is picking at. She heard him call out her name, so she clears her throat. "Are you sure? It's really odd… and kind of personal".

Loki rolls his eyes at the girl, "Yes, I'm sure. When I told you anything, I meant it".

"Well, earlier this week, I sort of got drunk. I, um, did some _kinky_ stuff. For the life of me, I can't remember with whom. So, uh, I was wondering if it was you". She still refused to look up. Scared that he'll either be disappointed if it was him or dumbfounded because this isn't something that she'd usually do.

"What?" He arches his eyebrow. "I can't recall ever doing anything with you". Loki could tell this was serious, so he wasn't going to add any of his flirtatious jokes. He watched as he watched her mind run wild. She knew who it was, but apparently, she didn't want it to be them. "Who was it?"

Lucy looks at him like a deer caught in headlights, he could hardly hear her curse under her breath. She stared hoping she heard wrong, but he knew her. She knew he knew. "Do I have to tell you?" Her gaze goes to her popcorn ceiling.

Loki pulls away and looks up at the ceiling with the blonde, "You don't have to, but it's good to get things off your chest".

She continues to stare at the ceiling for a while. Wondering if she should tell him. She knew there was no way around it, even if she could think of some lie, the man sitting next to her would be about to see right through her. She took a deep breath before carefully going through what she remembered, "The morning after I got drunk, I… I woke up in Gray's apartment". She stops thinking Loki is going to yell or do something to stop her, but he sat there listening, waiting for his turn to talk. "He is the only other person I can think of," she started to trail off towards the end.

He clears his throat seeing she's done. She feels him slightly shift as he straightens his suit jacket, "Gray? Do you think you guys actually slept together, or just fooled around? That is if it was him".

"I slept with someone, so it's my best guess is Gray," she murmurs, just got her a confused glance. "This morning I took a pregnancy test, it came back positive". She buried her face in her hands, and starts to cry silently, "Please, don't tell anymore!"

He pulls her closer, so she could cry into his jacket instead. Loki wraps his arms around her in hopes of making her feel more protective, after all, that was his job to do. She still manages to hide her face, which he didn't mind. "I won't. I promise," he whispers in her hear, he takes a few minutes before he asks any following questions. "Does Gray know? I can't imagine Natsu reacting to kindly to news like this".

She tries and sucks in her tears, so she may talk, "No… That morning when I woke up with hickeys on my neck. Uh… Natsu freaked out, and they got into a huge argument. It wasn't even because of me, it was all because Erza saw Gray and I walk into a bar. I heard they almost broke up over the whole thing, and it doesn't help that they are still fighting. Now, according to rumors around the guild, they've broken up for real". She sighs, "I don't even know if I should tell him, neither Gray or myself know what really happened that night".

"Everything will work out, Lucy. For you and those two knuckleheads. They seem close, and I can't seem them being apart for very long. I can't read minds but seems to me you probably did sleep with Gray. Meaning, you should tell him about, uh, um, the pregnancy".

Lucy pulls away from Loki and looks up at his warm smile, "I guess you're right, I'm just scared. I have no idea how he'll react".

"It is scary, but you can't keep him in the dark. I'll even come with you if it makes it easier".

"Yeah, having you there to support me would help," she gives him an encouraging smile.

Loki pushes some of her hair out of her face, "Alright, go find him. When you do, I'll be there to back you up".

Lucy gives a small chuckle, "I'll go look for him now, thanks again, Loki".

Loki stands up and bows, "Anything for my princess". As he speaks he disappears into the spirit world.

Miles and miles away in the thicket of the woods, Natsu is fighting monsters. Trying to forget. His mind went elsewhere like it usually does, but this time it causes him to go off a cliff. He lands in a strong elm tree, but it sways making him feel sick. It took about an hour before his blue friend would find him. Carrying him to solid ground. They ran back to the nearby town to get their reward, so they could get back to Magnolia.

Hours past and Lucy finally got the courage to go to the guild. She prayed Gray hadn't gone on a mission. She didn't know if she could tell him after he came back. She was ready now and knew if she didn't do it soon, she'd probably wouldn't.

She looks around the guild but could spot him at his usual place at the bar. She did see the fierce Erza, eating one of her strawberry cakes. She cautiously walks up to her, and says in a small voice, "Erza? Do you happen to know if Gray is here?"

It pulls her attention away from the cake sitting in front of her, she looks around for a moment, the point into the far corner, "Back there". Lucy thanked the stars she didn't ask any question, she guessed it was a good thing she had her cake.

As she slowly made her way over to the raven-haired man, Loki appeared next to her. He gave her a reassuring nod as they walked.

Lucy and Loki soon got to the table, with the footsteps becoming closer Gray looks up from his shake. "Hey, Lucy, Loki," he nods at the booth.

Lucy rubs her neck, "Hi, um, can I talk to you about something?"

Gray shrugged, "Sure, do you want to sit down," he motions across the table.

Lucy nods and sits across him. Loki scoots in right next to her. He stares at Gray with a serious expression.

Gray tries and smiles at Loki but his eyes are still targeted on him. Gray had no idea why the air around here was so tense, but it wouldn't hurt trying to lighten it. "I'm getting the feeling that I'm in court or something," giving a light chuckle.

There was no response, all he saw was Loki nudge Lucy. Giving him a slight nod, he heard her take a deep breath in. She looks up with her deep brown, speaking softly, but it seemed like she was screaming it. Ringing in Gray's ears, "Gray, I… I'm pregnant, and I don't know who else I've would have slept with. Unless I just came home with you, then you're the father".


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/n:** _Hello, after four? Months I'm back with another. Hopefully, I'll get these out a little fast because I've finished my first year of college... kill me now. ANYWAYS. News with me: Finished first year of college, joined student government which has kicked my ass then they choose I should be in charge of shit, joined an anime club; they also said I should be in charged of shit, got a Fairy Tail tattoo (it's my fourth tattoo), procrastinated a lot. Well, like I said chapter would be getting longer. This chapter is a few hundred words shorter, but my attention span with some scenes was wearing me down, and I hate things to drag on. So I summed shit up. If you hate that let me know. I can go by my script more, has a lot more talking_ **)**

There was no response, all he saw was Loki nudge Lucy. Giving him a slight nod, he heard her take a deep breath in. She looks up with her deep brown, speaking softly, but it seemed like she was screaming it. Ringing in Gray's ears, "Gray, I… I'm pregnant, and I don't know who else I would have slept with. Unless I just came home with you, then you're the father".

Gray stares at her blankly for a moment. He kept trying to refresh the page, knowing if he did it enough times he'd get a different message, but no. It was the same; the same one came ringing in his hears. _I… I'm pregnant… you're the father._ "W-What? You're pulling my leg, right?" He cursed under his breath, knowing that was stupid to ask. Lucy wasn't the kind of girl to go around joking about something like this if she was Cana that would be another story.

Lucy shakes her head, and before she could get a word in Gray spoke in a panic, "She's pulling my leg, right, Loki?"

Loki stared at Gray like he was stupid, which he was. Gray could feel his breath becoming shaky. He knew was wasn't ready to have kids, nor did he fully understand if he wanted kids yet. Then his mind went to Natsu, he didn't think there was any hope of them getting back together, but now? No way in hell would he be taken back. Natsu would be some idiot to take back a cheating bastard like him. Gray took a deep breath, closing his dark blue eyes, "Uh… so, are you keeping the baby?" He didn't like the idea of abortions, but he sees it as the woman's choice.

He opened his eyes and saw fire in Lucy's eyes, "Are you kidding me, Gray? I'm not going toto kill the baby! What would make you think that!"

Gray shrugged, "I don't know, you could hate me so much that you want nothing to do with this kid?"

He watched both Lucy and Loki roll their eyes at him. He did realize he was stupid, but it was far too late to take back any words he said.

Gray explored Loki's eyes. The man has been silent the whole time, and it was starting to disturb him. "Did you come to beat the shit out of me?"

Loki sighs softly, "Gray, I don't hate you for what happened. You guys were drunk, so I can be upset if I want. The main thing I'm here for is to support Lucy. However, I will beat the living shit out of you if you do anything to upset her".

Gray is looking down as he processed what was going on. The world around him started to become muffed around him. He suddenly feels two strong arms drapes over him. When he looks up, he sees no other than Natsu.

Gray wasn't sure if he was listening to the conversation, once Natsu didn't start choking he realize that he was in fact not. "Uh, listen, Gray," Natsu sighs a little bit and continues, "I forgive you."

Gray's eyes widen, the thoughts filling his mind knew that it would soon shatter. Natsu was now most likely going to murder him. He sees Natsu peers over his shoulder as they stare at one another. Natsu pulls away thinking Gray is just shocked by this. He slides his hands on his pockets, "So what were you guys talking about."

"Do you think we should tell him?" Lucy asked, which caused Natsu to raise an eyebrow. He heard Loki quickly say that they should, not even giving Gray time to respond.

"I'd rather not die today," Gray sneers at Loki. Natsu looked at Gray, why the hell would he want to kill him. Did he get together with Lucy during this whole thing? The somewhat broke his heart if Gray can quickly jump from person to person. He guessed the last two years meant nothing to him.

Lok motions for Gray to tell Natsu. Gray takes a deep breath to try and steady his breathing, "Uh, well you see…" Gray looks down but gets up, staring into the green eyes would soon look like flames. "I sort of got Lucy pregnant," Gray bites his lip then tries to escape, but he should have known that Natsu would have latched onto his wrist.

"YOU WHAT," surprising it was more of a murmur, so no one in the guild paid attention. Natsu started to crush Gray's wrist when he heard the same old excess of being drunk, and before Gray realized he was punched in the stomach. Natsu stormed out of the guild not believe Gray could be that stupid. What made him more upset was that he wanted to be there for Gray and Lucy. Even if Gray and himself weren't dating, they would always be friends.

All of them watched as he left, all making comments on how Natsu reacted. It was better then they thought. Saying how he was going to burn down the town knowing how he usually dealt with news like this. Well, of course, he's never gotten news like this, but they could only image. Loki excused himself soon after, needing to go back to the spirit world. As the golden light disappeared, they saw Erza walking towards them.

"What was that about?" she was - of course - referring to Natsu.

Lucy refused to look Erza in the eyes as she bites her lip, "Well, um, I'm sort of pregnant."

Erza tries to get Lucy to look like her to see her confusion. She looked at Gray, and he was giving no answers to why it would be such a big deal. "Well, congrats are in order, but I can't see a reason for Natsu to over react like that. I would think he would be laughing and screaming it to the guild."

Lucy closed her eyes, not wanting to be screamed at by Erza. She was already pissed that both her and Gray got drunk. Then if she found out they had sex, it would be the end. Lucy looks up as she hears Gray clear his throat, "He's probably upset because I'm the father." It didn't sound like Gray believed it much either, but Lucy knew he was trying to let it sink in. Understand the new reality that awaits. Would it be a boy or a girl? Angelic or rebellious. None of theses questions would be answered until much later in life.

They could now both feel the burning eyes, "When did this happen?"

"The night we got drunk," Gray said softly, knowing at this point, all lies would be seen and catch.

Erza clenches her fists, and Lucy leans forward and holds her dominate hand. "Please don't be upset with Gray, it's my fault too. We were both drunk." Realizing she was close to the demon, she backs away, afraid of the backlash.

Luckily, that didn't happen. Erza lectured the two of them. Telling them, she will kill the both if they don't take responsibility for their action. No scapegoats. Most of the threats were towards Gray because it's easier to run. Even going as far telling Lucy that if he does try to run, let her know. She will take care of that problem. After ranting for about 20 minutes, she let's them explain what they have planned. Erza seemed annoyed at how little they have for preparation, which was unreasonable due to the fact they both just found out about it.

Erza leaves knowing she can't make them make any significant decisions with her hovering over them.

They both sat in the booth once again and tried to figure out what they could do next. Wondering what Lucy will do because she can no longer go on missions. Nothing came up as a reliable solution, so they left it be, for now.

The month flew by quickly, probably because Gray and Lucy were still trying to figure everything out, but to not avail. Gray was currently sitting in the guild watching the pinklette chew on a sandwich which was given to him by Mira.

He sighs softly and walks over to him, "Are you done being pissed off?" Because truth be told, he missed him. Why? Your guess was a good as his.

"Nope," he says bitterly as he finishes off his food.

"What do you want me to do! It's not like I asked for this to happen!"

Natsu looks up from his empty plate and glares, "Gray, if you would have listened none of this would have happened. I'm so tired of your bullshit! I might be more forgiving if you didn't drink all of my beer and then bring some hooker to my house!" Somehow, he managed to keep his voice low, not wanting to cause another scene at the guild. Sure, he loved to fight, but people didn't need to know about their arguments when they were a couple. He sighs to himself knowing that when he was worked up, they became everyone problem, but that didn't matter now.

Gray snarls at Natsu. To him, he was childish to hold on these. People make mistakes, but Natsu wasn't even willing to try and help him become a better person. "No one stopped me that first night. Erza even saw Lucy, and I walk into the bar. No one pulled us out, and I'm sorry I drank your fucking beer. Maybe next time don't have it in your house, or at least do yourself the courtesy of knocking my drunk ass out".

"Would have loved to, but you handcuffed me to my fucking bed."

"Your feet have more uses than just walking, use your fucking head."

Natsu's hand engulfed itself in flame. It would have been so easy for Natsu to knock the ice princess off his fucking high horse, but he thought it would hurt more to walk away. He smirked when he saw the shocked face Gray made as he just silently walked away.

Gray watched as he walked through the guild doors. Not even realizing there was a tapping on his shoulder. He heard his voice being called out and saw it was Lucy. He raised his eyebrow to show he was listening and wanted to know what was up.

"Ummm, I'm going to the doctor's, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with. I'm getting an ultrasound done today, but you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Yeah, sure, I mean if you want me there."

"Well, it's your kid. It only seems fair for you to be able to come and see him or her."

Gray smiles and nods. Lucy leads the way to the hospital because Gray had no idea where the appointment was at".


End file.
